My Brute record
Do you want to see My Brute Book of records? We provide one for you. is the place to record the most of anything in any area or aspect in the game of My Brute ( ). Any My Brute records are accepted as long as it generates interest, measurable and verifiable. Read FAQs at the bottom of the page if you still have questions. Submit your records Feel free to add the record directly into the table. Don't be worried about making mistakes. But in case if you don't want to edit the table for some reasons, you may submit your records here. Example: "somemaster gets Deluge at Lv1 (HP 63 || 4-2-3 || Deluge)". But no forgeries or pupiling spams please! action=edit&section=2}} >>> Submit your records now! <<< Record submission zone : Please help processing those entries and add them to the table. *sonnenstich10 gets immortal at Lv2 *sonnenstich24 gets cry of the damned at Lv2 *sonnenstich15 gets moring starFlail at Lv1 *sonnenstich gets hammer at Lv1 (HP 63 || 4-2-3 || -- || Axe) *sonnenstich gets noodle bowl at Lv3 (HP 66 || 5-9-3 || Feline agility || Axe) *fm.einheit has bear and dog at Lv4 *floorshow gets Tornado of blows at Lv 2 *fm.einheit2 gets fan at Lv3 *krisenmanager gets stonehammer at Lv3 *abcdfog26 gets Deluge at Lv7 *sbnt62 gets Stonehammer at Lv.1 (I'm serious) *sbnt38 gets noodle bowl at Lv. 4 *sbnt66 gets leek at Lv. 1 *sbnt70 gets Whip at Lv. 2 *chawal-daal gets panther at Lv 1 *spassamstrand gets immortal at lv1 and untouchable at lv2 *Zombie Seay gets Deluge at Lv. 2 (HP 77 || 2-9-3 || Feline agility || Deluge) *TopJew gets trambone ant lvl 2 My Brute World Records * : How to add a new row? * : Right click to call the menu. Follow what the image does. *: -- diff= &oldid= }} Current Revision My Brute Lucky Records What is the lowest level in getting specific weapon, speciality, or pet, especially those which are (very) rare? Please give credits if you want to reference or share the tables. Weapon eapons which lack records: Frying Pan, Tennis Racket e the first to add yours! otes: You can add more records on the same item (e.g. adding multiple brutes which gets knife at Lv1) Speciality : Specialities which are lacking records: Pugnacious, Tornado of Blows, Hammer, Hypnosis Be the first to add yours! Notes: You can add more records on the same item (e.g. adding multiple brutes which gets knife at Lv1) Pet My Brute Unlucky Records What is the highest level in getting specific weapon, speciality, or pet, especially those which are (very) common? In other words, how late can you get that specific item? Please give credits if you want to reference or share the tables. Weapon Speciality Pet My Brute Attribute Database Here you can add your brutes to whatever group you want based on what attributes you want to compare. Feel free to add your brutes to see how you rank among other opponents. * If your brute excels at strength, join the strength group. If excels at health point, join the health point group. If your brute excels at multiple attributes, join multiple groups too. * What if you want to tell to the world how sucks you are at strength? You are still welcome to add yours to the strength group too. You are only required to fill in the colored fields when you submit a record. Other fields are optional. Multiple entries are allowed. Multiple entries of the same brute in different levels are allowed. Please give credits (mention the address of this website) if you want to reference or share the tables. Health point group * Sort the attribute to get the history high or low * Sort the level to get the highest or lowest attribute per level * Multiple entries are allowed. Multiple entries of the same brute in different levels are allowed. : * Competition is made on a per-level basis, not absolute-value basis. Each level will have a winner and a loser. * The medal is what winners deserve to receive. * The medal is what losers deserve to receive. Strength group * Sort the attribute to get the history high or low * Sort the level to get the highest or lowest attribute per level * Multiple entries are allowed. Multiple entries of the same brute in different levels are allowed. Agility group * Sort the attribute to get the history high or low * Sort the level to get the highest or lowest attribute per level * Multiple entries are allowed. Multiple entries of the same brute in different levels are allowed. Speed group * Sort the attribute to get the history high or low * Sort the level to get the highest or lowest attribute per level * Multiple entries are allowed. Multiple entries of the same brute in different levels are allowed. My Brute Ranking Records How fast (what level) do you get specific ranking or ranking badge? There are two types of ranking. First it's the rank number (e.g. Ranking: 34). Second it's the ranking badge (e.g. Dentist of Chaos - Final 2 / Semi-final) Please make sure you submit as many evidences as possible so we can verify your submission. This may include: # Screenshot of the last tournament table # Mybrute link to the last fight on the tournament My Brute Status Records * Record the update time (check time) by putting 5 tildes (~~~~~) at the end. * To change the update time, simply replace the old dates with 5 tildes (~~~~~). The system will put the time for you. * Sort the list. Position your record based on how it ranks Please give credits if you want to reference or share the tables. Highest level * labrute.fr (French): * elbruto.es (Spanish): * mybrute.com (English): Highest number of pupils * labrute.fr (French): * elbruto.es (Spanish): * mybrute.com (English): File:Jesper.nu lv93 stat.jpg|Jesper.nu at Lv93 Highest number of victories * The best place to search for brutes with high victories is the rankings table, which is ordered by EXP and # victories as tiebreaker. Brutes that relied mainly on training rather than referrals should be around LV 24 to LV 30 as of mid-June 2009. --Eriksson * labrute.fr (French): *: Launch date: 10 July 2008 *: Maximum possible (as of 16 June 2009) = 1029 wins = 6 + 341 * 3 * elbruto.es (Spanish): *: Launch date: ?? *: Maximum possible: ?? * mybrute.com (English): *: Launch date: 2 April 2009 *: Maximum possible (as of 5 July 2009 = Time) = 288 wins = 6 + 94 * 3 Lowest number of victories * mybrute.com (English) (screenshot must be provided): Highest win ratio * Self-initiated battles only (tournaments and fights initiated by other brutes don't count) * Can be verified through My Brute Experience lookup tool for 100% win ratio: (Total EXP earned to date) must equal (# victories * 2) All Stat Boosters Attainment How fast do you get all the 3 stat boosters (Herculean Strength, Feline Agility, and Bolt of Lightening)? Share your achievements. Stat Boosters Attainment list: * Levrauuun || || Lv25 || no screenshots || no notes : Feel free to add any type of new records! FAQs #'The most of what records? What category or kind of records do you accept?' #:It's up to you. You may also think about Guinness World Records. We can set some of the most weird or funniest world records about My Brute too. Your imagination is the limitation. Feel free to submit any record category you think is good or interesting. #'So there is no criteria at all??' #:Well we assume good faith. Do what you think is appropriate. Any good record or record category will be accepted. If you are unsure what is good, you may see if yours meet the following: whether it generates interest to (some) people, whether record is measurable or quantifiable, whether record is verifiable. #'Submitting your record......' #:Simply edit this page to submit a record. No forgery records please! Some records may require proofs. When you submit them, please give evidence to support the claim, as strong as possible. Evidence may include screenshots, fight videos, brute's link, fight link and so on. #'Who can verifiy the record?' #:Any registered user (i.e. users who have an account here) can do. Make sure you sign (leave) your name for the sake of accountability. #'I have more questions to ask?' #:If you have any questions, feel free to ask over the discussion section. action=edit&section=new}} Click here to ask questions. Category:Content World record -